It has been found that the conventional electrical plug (see FIG. 5) mainly comprises an upper portion A20 and a lower portion A10 which are joined together by a screw extending through the threaded hole A201 of the upper portion A20 and the threaded hole A103 of the lower portion A10. The blades A30 are fixedly mounted in the lower portion A10 by screws A101. The electrical cord is kept in position by a press plate A102. However, such conventional electrical plug has the following drawbacks:
1. The housing composed of the upper portion and the lower portion is easily broken when subjected to pressure.
2. The blades cannot be firmly kept in a fixed position and may contact each other in case the housing is fused due to the improper use of the electrical cord.
3. The press plate cannot fix the electrical cord in position thereby making it liably disengaged with the blades.
FIG. 6 shows the manufacturing process of another conventional electrical plug. Although the electrical plug can obviate the drawbacks of the above-mentioned electrical plug, it cannot be repaired and should be discarded once the electrical cord is broken.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical plug which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.